hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ＝ゾルディック, Aruka Zorudikku) is the second youngest sibling of the Zoldyck Family. He is said to be a dark, uncontrollable child with the ability to grant wishes but it can also cause large numbers of brutal deaths. Because of this vastly abnormal ability, he has been locked up in a vault, behind four 10-digit-keypad password-protected security doors at home. Killua wants to ask him to restore his best friend Gon, who is on the verge of death, back to normal, but his eldest brother Illumi currently wants to kill him. His younger brother Kalluto is envious of him, perhaps because of his closeness to Killua. Gender confusion There is considerable confusion about Alluka's gender. Two of Alluka's brothers, Illumi and Milluki refer to Alluka as a brother, so does the 2004 Hunter x Hunter official data book, but Killua, the closest brother of Alluka, states that Alluka is a 'girl.' For the purposes of consistency and convenience, in this article, Alluka shall be referred to as being male until there is any concrete evidence to the contrary in the manga. Appearance Alluka has black eyes. In Killua's flashback of his childhood in chapter 322 and in the family photo of the Zoldyck children in chapter 229, Alluka had long, straight, unbound black hair, and wore boy's clothing. However, at present he wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, boots, and a headband adorned with cartoon faces; there are two small straight bunches of hair, each of which is fastened by 4 hair bands that each are decorated with the same cartoon faces on his headband, hung down on the sides of the front of his head. History Alluka's first appearance is in chapter 229, when a family photo of the Zoldyck siblings and their mother is shown to illustrate Kalluto's desire to get his older brother back no matter how many years it will take. In the photo Alluka was not posing together with his mother and siblings, instead he was standing at a distance behind them and facing away. His name was not revealed in the manga until chapter 321, and for a long period of time readers of Hunter x Hunter could only guess the name of the facing-away child based on the information about the Zoldyck family provided in the 2004 official data book. Alluka officially makes his debut in the manga in chapter 321 in which he is seen sitting unemotionally on the floor of a room full of dolls. His father, Silva, when talking to Killua about him, refers to him as an 'it' and says that he is darkness. Through Killua's flashback of his childhood in chapter 322, some background information about Alluka is revealed. As a little kid, Alluka once asked Mitsuba, a female attendant of the Zoldyck family, to do 3 simple things: carrying Alluka, going up a staircase, and raising Alluka up in the air. After Mitsuba did what she was told, Alluka's eyes and mouth suddenly turned pitch-black. Freaked out by this, Mitsuba called for help. Killua came and changed him back to normal by asking him to make himself (Killua) go high-high, which he did. After the accident, Killua had to tell his parents about Alluka's secret because Mitsuba had already reported it to them. It turned out when Alluka had 3 requests fulfilled, his eyes and mouth would turn pitch-black, and they would change back to normal only when he heard and granted a wish. To test his ability, his mother Kikyo ordered Mitsuba to decline any request of him, no matter how small it was. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around them at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests 4 times. Some time afterwards, Yasuha, another female servant of the Zoldyck family, gave Alluka a piggyback ride at his request, thus activating his wish-granting mode. Giving in to her greed at the time, Yasuha wished that Alluka would make her a billionaire. Alluka agreed and suddenly a large amount of banknotes started to rain down from a blimp in the sky. It was later reported that a currency transport vessal had suddenly gone missing and by the time it had been found all the money had disappeared, and the captain and crew kept giving nonsensical answers. Illumi became interested in Alluka's power and asked for Silva's permission to deal with Kasuga, the next servant to take care of Alluka, in his own way. He told her to listen to Alluka's requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider to the Zoldyck family. When Kasuga was with Alluka, suddenly Alluka asked her for her liver, which Kasuga declined. Alluka followed it up with 3 continuous requests for her duodenum, spine and brain respectively, which were all declined too. As a result of Kasuga's refusal to fulfill those 4 requests, a total of 67 people, including herself, were killed at the same time by Alluka's strange power. Plot New Hunter Chairman Election Arc Alluka was initially introduced when Killua came back home in Kukuroo Mountain to see him. He asked for his father's permission but Silva disagrees, thinking that it's too dangerous. After a long talk, his father takes him to Alluka's room which appears to be a big vault and can only be opened after entering a 10-digit password. Alluka excitedly greeted Killua when he entered the room, calling him Big brother. His first wished for Killua to Die for him. Next is playing Shirirtor and lastly, patting Alluka on the head. Through a surveillance camera, Silva, Kikyo and Milluki are watching the whole seen. Kikyo is delighted in Killua's action while Milluki regrets wishing for a PC which made Alluka's wishes on Killua so easy. This earns him a glare from his father. Silva then asks about the rules regarding Alluka's power. When Killua decided to take Alluka with him, Silva disapproves and insists that the wish shall be made inside the room. Killua wishes that if they are not be able to leave the mountain together, Kikyo will be killed. If yes, then Alluka will give Killua a kiss on the cheek. Silva lets them leave, but orders few butlers to accompany them, including Gotoh, Canary, Tsubone and Amane. As they make their way to the hospital where Gon is, the car is crashed by a truck whose drivers where being manipulated by Illumi. Killua protects Alluka, if he stays at least one meter away from Alluka, he will be taken home instantly. As Illumi and Hisoka watch from afar, the assassin orders the latter to eliminate the butlers, or if possible, take Alluka away from Killua. Using his Kanmuru ability, Killua escapes their butlers with ease but Tsubone is seen following them. Alluka asks Killua if he is only a hindrand to him, but Killua says ot's okay and he will always be with Alluka no matter what. Killua and Alluka continue to escape and are still followed by Tsubone. Killua tries to escape faster by using Kanmuru but Tsubone uses her ability that can catch up to Kanmuru's speed. The two Zoldycks reach an airport and rides an airship to further escape Illumi. Alluka is seen sleeping inside while Killua drives the airship himself. He explains to Morel about Alluka's wish-granting ability, which Morel thinks as a vaguely terrifying ability. When the airship they were riding on finally landed Killua made arrangements to continue their escape by car, only to find themselves surrounded by Illumi and his manipulated needled people. There he asked for Alluka to be handed to him where Killua straightly refused. In the middle Tsubone appeared and revealed that it was her fault that they were tailed through a hidden camera that was being feed to their Mother and Milluki, where the latter in turn was sending the information to Illumi's phone, After seeing Tsubone Alluka's request-mode commences again where Alluka ask for the nails from her middle and ring finger completing the 3 requests entering to the wish granting state. instead of using the wish to get out of the predicament they were in, Killua used the wish to heal Tsubone's hand to demonstrate and reveal to Illumi some rules that he only knows but is not willing to tell why only he is the only one who can ask concecutive wishes of Nanika. Combat Abilities Unlike the other children of the Zoldyck family who were trained from a very young age to possess such abilities as high resistance to poisons and electricity and great physical strength, it is stated by Illumi that Alluka has no combat abilities at all and he is just like a normal kid when it comes to fighting. Nen Ability page1j.JPG|Doing Alluka's three requests page 2.JPG|Alluka granting a wish page 3j.JPG|Alluka's next three requests are made more difficult because of the previous wish page 4.JPG|The next peson must fulfill Alluka's requests Wish Granting Alluka is a Specialist. He will grant one wish after three requests of his are fulfilled. The wish doesn't have to come from the one who fulfilled Alluka's requests, as even an extra party can have their wish granted for as long as it was declared in Alluka's presence (while in wish-granting state), who would usually state 'Aye' as confirmation that the request made to him was granted. According to Killua, the degree of wish that Alluka can grant is probably infinite, going from briefly levitating a person into the air, to affecting probability to make a certain effect occur. However, the greater the wish made to Alluka is, the greater his next three requests will become. The one that must bear the cost of the next three requests is not the one Alluka granted the wish to; it is the next person who must do it. And if that next person declines to fulfill Alluka's requests four times, depending on the difficulty level of the previous wish, at least two people, he and his most loved one, will die. The other people who die, along with the recipient of the requests and the recipient's most loved, are in order of who the recipient spent the most time with regardless of whether or not the recipient loved that person. One example is when Kasuga, a servant of the Zoldyck family, declined Alluka's 4 requests, the cost of the billionaire wish made previously by Yasuha was transferred to her, and thus she, her lover and 65 other people were crushed to death. There are five rules about Alluka's power known by the Zoldyck family as a whole, but Killua is aware of some others by himself. Below are the rules known by the family: #If someone fails to Alluka's requests and gets brutally killed, the difficulty level of Alluka's requests returns to level 1. That's the best time to make a wish. #If Alluka is making requests from a particular person, they cannot be moved over to another person mid-way. Therefore if that particular person dissapears such as concealing themselves, Alluka is unable to make requests to anybody else. #If the person fulfilling requests dies mid-way, it will count as a failure and at least one more person will die. #Alluka cannot make requests of someone without knowing the person's name. #The same person cannot ask Alluka for concecutive wishes. Rules known only by Killua: #While Alluka can grant only 1 wish at a time, one can give Alluka several conditions to a wish, therefore greatly expanding the capacities of what one can ask of Alluka before granting another 3 requests. #If a wish is made for healing, Alluka must make physical contact with the target also there isn't any sort of cruel backlash.. #When Alluka changes into the wish-granting mode, Alluka becomes something else, a separate entity. Killua calls this separate entity by the name "Nanika", which means "something" in Japanese, and is described as "endless darkness". The origin of "Nanika" is currently unknown and is simply described as "some unnatural, wrong place." Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Geniuses